separados
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: read if you wish to know what it is about I do not regret uploading this story ! enjoy it with love XyK-july :D


**Separated**

_-"please Don't leave"_ Iori fell to his knees and with tears he yelled;

_-"I LOVE YOU-!" _

_-"I …I don't love you any more Iori"_

the female said without turning around, Iori lifted himself from the ground and made her look at his eye.

–"_say it again"_

he clean off his tears and tried not to show his true feelings.

_-"I …"_

she lower her eyes and turned her head to another direction she didn't wanted to see his eyes filing with bitterness and madness.

_-"look me in the eyes and say it again, and again and again until you convince me that you don't love me!" _

he started to yell, his arms were shaking, and to top it all he started crying, he tried to hide it but he couldn´t.

_-"fuck!..."_

he said without letting go of Vice's arm and with one of his sleeves he clean of the tears that couldn't stop falling.

_-"Iori calm down!"_

she said will trying to release herself.

_-"…just let me go."_

Vice said will touching very gently the hand that was holding her.

_-"Do you really want to leave…?"_

he said without turning to see her.

He let his hand slide away from her arm; he took 2 steps back and turned around.

_-"if you want to go, then go, I won't stop you…"_

He said will walking away, it began to rain slowly and melancholically, they both took different ways, Iori enter to a bar and Vice to a restaurant, not a fancy one and not a disgusting one, just a normal dinner restaurant, the one she used to go before she met him, Iori almost fall from being drunk after a while, he started a fight with everyone in the bar, even the poor bartender who tried to hide, Vice found Mature and had a small talk before she left.

After a long walk home, with a bit of a help from Billy and Eiji, after being kicked out of the bar, he was finally resting in bed.

"_I wonder if she´s thinking of me…"_

"_she must be very happy knowing that I´m out of her way" _

He turned to face the wall and tried to rest but his memory didn't let him, he remembered, vice and all of the things they did together and what she did for him.

_**Past**_

_-"IORI!"_

Vice ran to Iori, who was walking alone in peace to do his usual morning activities and practice for the K.o.F. 

_-"Iori wait!"_

_-"you should have -"_

Vice gave him a tackle hug which almost suffocated him.

_- "DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THAT" he said with a bit of a blush._

_-"YES, I do" she laugh for a while his blush turned more red._

_-"you're so noisy" he said will looking away _

_-"thank you! That's what every girl wants to hear"_

_-"I don't care, your noisy"_

_-"and your grumpy…"_

_Iori looked at her with his irritated face, but he only got a smile that made his turned redder. _

_**Back in reality **_

"_how many times did she hug me, and in every one of the,m I didn't have the guts to tell her that I loved her"_

While Vice walked home in the rain she saw a wedding dress store they were 3 or more dresses all beautifully white.

"_I never had an opportunity to dress in one of those, is that good or bad luck"_

_**Past**_

_-"He won't mind"_

Vice looked around the house and in some of the drawers, searching for something that she forgot when she saw a photo of Iori and a girl she had never seen before.

Iori had a wide and very convincing smile, he was hugging the other girl with such love and it looked almost adorable, in one way Vice got a bit jealous of the lucky girl.

_-"do you have any manners?" _

Iori said will looking at her from behind, shivers ran through her spin, she turned as fast as she could, Iori had came to close to her that their noses almost touch.

_-"I actually do"_

_-"so WHY are you picking around my stuff and taking stuff that don't belong to you like...that photo..?"_

He took the photo she was hiding behind her. He got angrier just by seeing himself with a happy and idiotic smile in the old photo. Vice looked at him, and in that very instant she wanted to know who that girl was and why it made him so angry.

_-"Who is she and why are you so happy..? is she..?"_

_-"she´s no one"_

He answer bitterly and angry without looking at her, he opened the drawer and throw the photo with rage.

_-"Don't ever take that photo out and don't even think about entering my room looking for "something" that isn't there"_

He almost growled it, Vice didn't said anything, he turned around and walked to exit the kitchen he didn't wanted to be there and remember any of it, when he was about to exit.

_-"would you just answer me this question"_

_-"What happened to her?"_

_-"I killed her without even wanting it"_

_**Back in reality **_

"_I wonder if he will miss me as much as I will"_

She walked to her apartment and went straight to bed. She tried to sleep but not even a single minute she stopped thinking of the red headed.

"_no matter what I do I can't stop thinking of..."_

"_Iori / Vice"_

"_If I had her here I would tell her many times that I love her and that I would do anything for her."_

"_I wish I still had a heart, but he stole it and ripped it apart."_

"_I would trust her with my heart."_

His heart started to hurt physically and emotionally.

"_I can't trust him anymore."_

She took one of the pillows that the bed had and hugged it as tight as she could, she didn't wanted to feel the pain of a broken heart.

_-"I FUCKYNG LOVE YOU VICE!"_

Iori yield with all his might and covered, with his arms, his eyes, which were filling up with tears.

_-"WHY DOSE EVERY THING I TOUCH DIES."_

His tears were falling one after another, his heart had so much sadness and it hurt every time it beat.

_-"you were ...Perfect…and you didn't treat me like a killing machine."_

He felt like life didn't have a meaning.

_-"even in death it is fun to be around you, and I…really going to miss." _

_-"you made me a little space in your heart and all I did was take your life."_

He shoot fire to the wall for a few times he couldn't control his anger.

_-"I miss you so much."_

He fell asleep and thought or at least tried to convince himself that, vice wasn't dead, that he hadn't kill her in the riot of blood and that he could be like always, sitting on the sofa watching TV will Vice played with his hair and mature read a magazine.

And that reality was a bad joke and It never happened.

"_I know you love me, but I can't love you any more Iori, I don't belong in this world anymore."_

Reality was cruel and vice had disappeared from his life and the only way he could see her again, was in a full moon.

Tonight there was no moon at all.

**If you found some mistakes tell me thank you!**

**I hope you enjoy it **

**Thank you for reading !**


End file.
